Invader Zim and the Choclate Factory
by ilovezim-13517
Summary: This is about when ZIM and Nny go into the choclate factory with the lead singer from Jack Off Jill and SBH and Mike. Yes Johnny Depp is In my story too
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 The golden tickets

This is the story of an small green alien named Zim and an homicidal maniac named Nny.

"This is the one and only chance to see the great Willy Wonka." the guy at the candy shop proclaimed. "I have to see this Wonka fellow" vowed Nny. Thinking with the sick mind of his he started concocting a horrible plan to get a golden ticket. I know he thought I could wait for a little kid to find one and then take it. With this in his mind he started searching for the poor child who would find this golden ticket.

Soon enough the kid standing right in front of nny had found a golden ticket. Nny then smothered the child and stole his golden ticket. I found one he screamed I found a golden ticket. The press then surrounded nny and asked him what were the first words he said when he found this golden ticket. I simply screamed Found it I found the golden ticket.

After the word got out about Nny's ticket the 2nd, 3rd and 4th tickets were found. The 2nd person to find a golden ticket was that of a small girl. She was good at singing her name was Jessicka Moulder. She thought she was the best singer in the world. The 3rd child to find a golden ticket was another girl who went by the name of sbh. Please do not ask me why for I don't know. She was good at computers and video games. She thought that she could beat any video game that was put in front of her. The 4th golden ticket winner was a boy named Mike. Mike was very good at skateboarding he thought he was one of the best skateboarders in the world. All in all they were very lucky children.

In anthor part of the world was a small green guy named Zim. He was an alien. An Irken alien. He has a robot called Gir. Gir is a really weird robot he dresses in a dog suite. Zim heard about the golden tickets and then bought all the wonka bars he could find.

Gir felt like he was in heaven. He ate all the wonka bars while singing the Willy wonka song. After he was down to the last 1500 wonka bars Gir found the last remain ticket he then screamed "I like corn I do". Then the word got out about the wonka bars being found and Zim freaked out when and I quote "Those filthy dirty humans with cameras came to steal my latest plans for dominating the world." As Zim and Gir slammed the door they thought for sure that their covers had been blown to smithereens.

When the day for the trip into the mysterious factory rolled around all four lucky humans and one small green irken alien waited for the gates to open. When the gates finally opened a voice that sounded just like Johnny Depp's came over the intercom and instructed them to go inside the factory gates.

As they reached the factory a bunch of scary puppets started to sing the willy wonka song. Gir who just loves that song started to sing along. When the freighting puppets sang "willy wonka here he is" they caught on fire. Gir started to scream " they are burning". Did I forget to mention that gir was clapping his hands and jumping for joy? Ahh well.

After the scary performance which left sbh clinging to Nny for dear life there stood Willy Wonka clapping his hands and jumping for joy. Gir they stoped licking the puppets and started sucking on Willy Wonka's hat. Willy Wonka started to cry and Zim was like"Gir! stop sucking on that humans hideous head covering thingy!" Zim then stated "I will find what your hiding under there."

"Well lets head into the factory shall we" said Willy Wonka. He also stated under his breath what a weird looking child.


	2. Chapter 2: the chocolate river

Chapter 2: The chocolate river

"Weee" Gir screamed as he jumped up on Willy's hat. Willy Wonka then calmly said "ugly green little boy please keep your hideous dog under control.'' Willy Wonka then opened the door to that magnificent chocolate room. Gir then started drooling on Willy's hat.

As the drool trickled down Willy's hat Nny was off to see what kind of strange creatures were harvesting the chocolate. As he approched the creatures one tapped him on the leg(you must remember that Oompa Loompas are small creatures of a far off land). "exucese me sir your in my way" the small creature who so very rudely told Nny. This as we all should know pissed Nny off. Nny then pulled out his favorite spork and gauged out the oompa loompa's eye balls out.

In another part of the chocolate room Jessicka Moulder was putting the moves on Willy Wonka. "Hey there sexy" she said real flirty like. "you're really weird" replied Willy Wonka. As she started twirling her hair Gir jumped on Wonka's hat. Smootch he gave Jessicka a big wet doggy kiss. "Ahhhhhh" she screamed and took off running. Thus began the friendship between Gir and Willy Wonka.

Mike was over in the chocolate quarry skateboarding. As he got to close to the edge he fell in. Gir ran to the edge and screamed "toquittos." You must remember that Gir has a problem with yelling things that have nothing to do with what is going on at that moment.

"Help" yelled the small little boy. Willy Wonka only seemed to care about his precious chocolate being poisoned. "Cheese" Gir kept screaming over and over again. Nny was working on sharping his spork. Once he was done sharpening his spork he gathered the oompa loompa's blood for his walls.

Zim well all he did was run around in circles clapping his hands and singing "snacks" like a happy lil' retard. Then he noticed every one was staring at him. He suddenly stoped and yelled "I'm normal". SBH sat on the edge of the river ang played her game boy.

"Dammit I lost" she stated very loudly. "Okedoke lets move on to the inventions room shall we" said Mr. Willy Wonka. Suddenly the oompa loompas started to sing wich scared the livin hell out of everyone but Gir and Willy Wonka who loved it.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3: Dib appears

As Willy Wonka turned to open the door to the Inventions room a really annoying voice said "that's the alien, you'll suffer large alien". "LIEEEEEEEEEEEEEEES I'm normal Gir attack the earth monkey" ZIM screamed defencefully. "yes my lord" as his eyes turned from bright blue to red and his meter told him his target he spotted Jessicka Moulder and attacked her by shooting peanuts out of his head.

"Looks like its just you and me now alien let this be our final battle" Dib said. Annoyed Sbh hit Dib on the head with a Game Boy adaptor. "Man I really hate my brother" said this small but demonic voice. As everyone turns around Gir screams "I want a table made of cheese and a chair made of cheese and two balls of glue to be my friends". Somehow Santa appeared and asked Gir what he wanted for x-mas. "O.k." stated the confused little girl.

"Who are you?" asked Jessicka Moulder. "Gaz that's my brother you know the one with the big head!" "How the hell did she get here?" asked the notorious Nny. "I have no idea..." "do de do de doo". "Anyway I was just sitting at home watching a comerical for the new pizza at Bloat's Pizza Hog, and then out of no where I end up here with Santa sitting next to me, I f hate Santa!"

As Dib became conscious Zim had already gathered all of the ompaa lompaas to help him destroy the evil stinking human. As Zim opened his mouth to say something that would probably go down in history, Dib threw some meat covered in poop barbeque sauce at poor Zim. As I stated before what a dirty stinking human! "It burns it burns!" Zim wailed as he was rolling around on the ground.

"See it burns him because he is an alien invader" accused Dib. "Actually it really does burn" stated Sbh (please note that Sbh is another Fanfiction writer). "Oh" said a very disapointed Dib. "Attack the large human smaller humans!" Zim comanded.

The oompa Loompas then attacked Dib by tickling him. "Hahahahahahahahahaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhha stop it, it tickles" cried Dib. The Oompa Loompas only tickled him harder than they already were. Soon enough Gir was running around them screaming "headless clown, headless clown". After the remaining ticket winners were done staring at Gir they turned to help the Oompa Loompas. After they threw Dib down in a big Giant hole Nny snuck over to the hole, and jumped in.

"They won't miss you, so what sort of impending death shall I come up with?" Nny thought out loud to himself. He then pulled out a ton of knives. "what knife do you think is the most painfull?" Nny asked as he stuck each knife in Dibs' side. Watching him squint and hearing him scream was like heaven in Nny's ears.

Zim could hear the screams coming from in the hole. "hahahah" he laughed his evil little laugh. As the group got closer to the door they realized that Gaz was still in the group. "What do we do with her?" asked Sbh. "Can I keep her?" Begged Jessicka Moulder. "No" Willy Wonka stated so very plainly. "Please" she begged some more. "NO" Willy Wonka said again. "Come on we have to put up with that annoying dog!" "FINE" he screamed. "lets get a move on shall we".

AUTHOR'S NOTE:

I KNOW YOU ALL WANTED A LONGER CHAPPIE BUT IT DID NOT COME IN THIS CHAPTER SORRY I WILL HAVE A LONG CHAPPIE BUT THAT IS UNKNOWN AS TO WHICH ONE THAT WILL BE ONCE AGAIN I AM VERY SORRY!


End file.
